Twining
With the Twining Charm, you can see the strands of fate connecting you to your friends, your rivals, your enemies, and even people you happen to meet. And through these strands, you can know their present state -- their health, their state of mind, even their location. Graces and Troubadours have an affinity for Twining. See the Inner Light (*) Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: None Action: Instant Effect: For the rest of the scene, you perceive the emotional state of the people around you in the form of a wash of color around their bodies, their aura. You will also recognize many supernatural beings by their aura's unusual appearance. A Princess' aura, for instance, appears to shed light in her vicinity -- things and people near her reflect her current color, in addition to any aura they have themselves. Watchful Mind (**) Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Intelligence + Occult + Twining, modified by Sympathy Action: Instant Effect: On concentrating upon a person known to you, until the scene ends you will know where they are, in terms of their direction and rough distance from where you are; and you may use See the Inner Light to read their aura. Whispers from Afar (***) Cost: 2 Wisps Dice Pool: None Action: Instant Effect: You may speak directly to the mind of someone nearby, or to one on whom you've used Watchful Mind, and hear their replies. The channel persists until the scene ends, even if the target leaves your side, but is limited to verbal communications -- if the Princess and the target don't share a language, Whispers from Afar will not translate the Princess' thoughts. Stay the Hand (****) Cost: 1 Wisp + 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Composure + Persuasion + Twining vs. Resolve + Inner Light Action: Instant, contested Effect: Everyone within sight must roll to resist this power when you use it. Anyone who rolls fewer successes than you did cannot carry out any action which would physically injure another person, for the remainder of the scene, or until they spend a Willpower point to resist (whichever comes first.) If you try to attack anyone, the Charm's influence on everybody affected vanishes. If you have physically attacked a person in the current scene, you may not use Stay the Hand. Thoughts as One (*****) Cost: 2 Wisps/person (+ 1 Wisp from contributors, see below) Dice Pool: Intelligence + Socialize + Twining Action: Instant Effect: This Charm affects multiple people; anyone nearby, and anyone you have cast Watchful Mind on, may be touched by it. Everyone on whom you cast it may speak directly to your mind, and to each other's minds, as with Whispers from Afar. In addition, you may lend your senses to any or all of the others (that is, they see, hear, etc. what you do) and they may do the same for you, or for each other. You gain one further ability: you can convey abstract meaning through the link to one of the others, as an instant action, even to someone who shares no language in common with you. Roll Inner Light; if you succeed the target gets a rough idea of your intentions. On an exceptional success, the target grasps your meaning completely, and can express it in his native tongue without distortion or omission. Other Princesses who are eligible targets for Thoughts as One may choose to spend 1 Wisp when you cast it; if they do, you do not need to spend any Wisps to include them in the effects. You cannot cast Thoughts as One on any person who is not willing to be included. The Charm lasts until the end of the scene. Orisons Dice pool: Wits + Socialize First: Add 9-again to Persuasion rolls to calm someone down or stop a fight. Second: For the rest of the scene, as long as you and another person both touch the emblem, you gain the benefit of 1 dot in the Language merit for the other person's native language. This stacks with any dots in the merit you already have. Third: On touching the emblem, one person sees an image, or hears a short phrase. You must choose both the person and the image or words sent when casting the Orison. The activation roll is modified by Sympathy.